


Пламя Остагара

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Тейринам тяжело относится беспристрастно. Дункану это известно как никому другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя Остагара

Алистер не любил тешить себя надеждами. И не тешил. Но едва ли это значило, что он легче переживал разочарования и потери. Его жизнь кому-то показалась бы чередой издевательств и унижений, другие сказали бы, что ему небывало повезло для бастарда, третьи… Алистер старался не оглядываться по сторонам. Он не интересовался ничьим мнением по поводу своей судьбы. Он просто жил, находя поводы для радости, впитывая каждый вдох с усмешкой. Но не сейчас. Сейчас мужчина смотрел в костер, и взор его различал рвущиеся к небу алые языки пламени… 

…водопадами украшавшие беломраморные стены. Ему так казалось. Алистер впервые увидел Остагар в сумерках, когда солнце из последних сил цеплялось за кроны деревьев, не желая уходить, и красный свет огненной лавой стекал по полуразрушенным колоннам и башням, остовам и домам величественной крепости. Он почувствовал себя мальчишкой и еле-еле подавил в себе вопль «ух ты!». Дункан, настороженно оглядывавший пустующую пока твердыню, едва заметно улыбнулся. Алистер скорее почувствовал это, чем увидел.   
Остагар был видением из легендарных времен. Он смотрелся неприступной крепостью, в которой доблестные воины способны отразить нашествие чего угодно, даже Мора!..   
Алистер так бы и простоял, пока не село солнце, любуясь рвущимися в небеса мощными монолитами, если бы Дункан не произнес тихо:   
\- В темноте разбивать лагерь будет неудобно.   
И они двинулись вперед. Серые Стражи первыми пришли к месту своей гибели… 

…теперь их только двое. Алистер сморгнул медленно. Мимо прошел Дарриан, сунул под нос трофейный щит: поменьше размером, чем тот, что был сейчас у Алистера, но существенно крепче. Новичок то ли пытался этой суетой отвлечь себя от мыслей о произошедшем, то ли действительно всё это было необходимо.   
\- Спасибо.   
Начищенная сталь щита отразила слегка искаженное лицо Алистера… 

…но глаза напротив всё равно были темно серыми, точно в зеркале.   
\- Ваше Величество, разрешите представить…   
\- Не нужно формальностей, Дункан, - король отрезал, для наглядности рубанув рукой по воздуху. – Ты думаешь, я не узнаю брата?   
Алистеру очень захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.   
\- Ваше Величество…   
\- А Дункан говорил, что ты на редкость бестактен.   
\- Я бы попросил не делать из наших с вами родственных связей общественного достояния. И…   
\- Никаких поблажек. Я догадываюсь. Но как ты думаешь, мне будет легко потерять родственника?   
\- Вы меня совершенно не знаете, Ваше Величество. Я для вас ничего не значу.   
\- До прибытия… 

… Логейна было два дня.   
Король примчался в сопровождении воинов личной гвардии, едва отдав приказ о выходе войск к Остагару. Дункан чуть с ума не сошел, когда осознал это. Впрочем, успокоило его только то, что первые воинские части подошли на следующее утро.   
Серые Стражи стояли в Остагаре уже пятый день и успели встретиться с Порождениями Тьмы лицом к лицу в первый же вечер. После той встречи Алистер нажрался, как свинья, настойки гномов, которую каким-то чудом сумел протащить мимо бдительного ока Дункана. Эти монстры ни в какое сравнение не шли с тем, что ему пришлось выследить и уничтожить, чтобы пройти Посвящение.   
Серых Стражей в Ферелдене было немного, около дюжины. Они организовали магическую завесу, обустроили лагерь. Теперь Остагар ждал основных сил Ферелдена, магов Круга, служителей Создателя…   
А первым приехал Кайлан и стал… 

…требовать:   
\- Пей! Алистер, до дна!   
Мир и так уже осторожно качался перед взором.   
Восседающий напротив Дункан был то ли угрюмым, то ли уставшим. То ли… должно быть, ему казалось, что эти два идиота, сидящие напротив и одинаково верящие в светлое – неприлично похожи. Должно быть, он жалел, что Алистер – не родной брат Кайлана. А может…   
Неважно.   
Было весело. Уверенность Кайлана в победе разливалась бурной рекой и сносила течением даже самого упертого скептика. Он видел Порождения, но не боялся их.   
Однако, он не знал, что эти монстры – даже не цветочки.   
Сейчас Алистеру было всё равно.   
Ему было очень хорошо. Человек, которого он боготворил за подаренный смысл жизни, сидел напротив. Человек, которого он совершенно не знал, но которому невозможно было не симпатизировать, и с которым он волей судьбы оказался связан родственными узами, сидел рядом.   
Разговор перешел с Порождений и Мора к политике, а потом к женщинам… Дункан удалился куда-то, а Кайлан ухмыльнулся:   
\- Завидую я тебе!   
\- А?   
\- Ты можешь жить так, как захочешь. Во всем.   
\- Я – Серый Страж. Я должен защищать мир от Мора.   
\- И что? Это помешает тебе поцеловать девицу, которая тебе мила? Или набить неприятному тебе человеку морду, если он даст достойный повод? Да и прочие мелочи… В каждом своем поступке ты остаешься Серым Стражем. Ведь не посвящение делает тебя им. Ты - Серый Страж. Ты, а не кто-то другой.   
Алистер задумался, глядя на Кайлана. Тот продолжал.   
\- Дункан говорил, что я бы мог стать Серым Стражем. Если бы не был королем.   
\- А одно другому мешает?   
\- О-о-о… Логейна послушать – так мешает.   
\- Как он вообще смеет лезть в твою жизнь?!   
\- Он печется о Ферелдене. Вообще-то, он не такая дрянь, каким выглядит. Хотя его даже родная дочь не любит.   
\- Анора?   
\- Ага. А что ей его любить: выдал непонятно за кого. Одна радость, что она теперь – королева.   
\- Эм?   
\- Она красива, умна. Но я её не люблю. А чего хочет юная душа? Ответной страсти и приключений.   
\- Так зачем ты согласился?!   
\- Политика, Алистер, политика кому только жизнь не портила. Наверное, потому я и завидую тебе, - Кайлан рассмеялся, опустив руку на плечи Стража. – Скажешь, король совсем нализался, на откровения потянуло?..   
Алистер многозначительно промолчал: Кайлан и сам прекрасно знал, что его занесло.   
\- Скоро рассвет, - тихо рассмеялся неожиданно вернувшийся Дункан. Алистер тогда не обратил внимания на то, что Дункан задержался в шатре Кайлана, когда отправился проводить его. Мало ли что им нужно обсудить. 

Полог палатки Морриган приподнялся. Женщина выглянула наружу, ухмыльнулась, углядев уснувшего прямо под открытым небом Дарриана, но тут же скрылась, поймав взгляд Алистера.   
Как тут уснуть: сожрут… 

…прямо во сне», - сокрушенно сообщил Кайлан, прощаясь с Дунканом: тот собрался на поиски новобранцев. Алистер видел, как королю не хочется, чтобы Страж уходи, и то, какая теплота и обожание сквозит в его взгляде. Дункан не менее мягко улыбнулся Кайлану и, одарив Алистера чуть более горькой улыбкой, ушел.   
Алистер развернулся было, собираясь уйти, пока ноющее в груди ощущение не оформилось во что-то конкретное, но…   
\- Сегодня у меня в шатре будет малый совет, - король ухмыльнулся обернувшемуся мужчине. – Ты должен быть там, Алистер. 

На совет Алистер не явился. Из странной, почти мальчишеской вредности.   
А ночью выбрался на мост, уселся между зубцов. Проходящие мимо караульные скоро вообще перестали его замечать. Звезды колючими иглами торчали в синей тьме неба, не давая света, а луны не было вовсе. Он гадал, где сейчас Дункан.   
Стражу было откровенно неуютно после того, что он увидел сегодня.   
Алистер знал, что далеко не первый и не последний восторженный мальчишка на пути Дункана. Тот уже устал от галчат, смотрящих ему в рот и внимающих каждому слову как верующий – Андрасте. Но в глубине души ему хотелось верить в какую-то свою уникальность и избранность. А сегодня он узнал, что ему, кажется, доставалась только тень. Проекция чувств Дункана к Кайлану! Алистера снова настигла проклятая королевская кровь. Он-то думал, что это осталось в прошлой жизни.   
Тишина была холодной и безжалостной. Алистер напрягся – давно что-то не было часового. Впрочем, через пару секунд размеренный шаг послышался вновь. Но поступь была иная. Очень похожая на…   
\- Алистер, - голос Кайлана прозвучал усталым приятным баритоном.   
\- Ваше Величество, - он и не подумал встать.   
\- Ты думаешь, я тебя на бал приглашал? Бойкотировать военные советы — это не дамам в танце отказывать!   
\- Прошу простить, Ваше Величество. Живот прихватило… - совершенно без энтузиазма сообщил Страж.   
\- Правда?   
Доспехи Кайлана заслонила обзор.   
Алистер не знал, что ответить. Он только надеялся, что его лицо ничего не выражает. Но, судя по всему, зря.   
Король поднял руку к лицу Стража. Перчатки на ней не оказалось. Подушечки его пальцев, легшие на подбородок Алистера, пахли полынью, кожей и сталью, были сухими и горячими. Кайлан повернул его лицо к себе.   
\- Прости меня… - коротко улыбнувшись сказал он.   
Страж так и не успел спросить – за что. Потому что неожиданно мягкие губы легли поверх губ Алистера, влажный язык осторожно протиснулся между ними и замер в ожидании… Не ответить оказалось невозможно. Алистер забыл, как дышать, откликаясь с запуганной нежностью на ласку Кайлана. Только потом его осенило, кто его целовал.   
Он не мог бы сказать, сколько длился этот поцелуй; только, если бы не рука Кайлана, удерживавшая его, Алистер бы сверзился со своего насеста. Осознав это, Страж глухо рассмеялся. Король мягко ухмыльнулся в ответ, наблюдая, как глаза брата начинают лучиться лихорадочным счастьем… 

…и в них гаснет печать отщепенца.   
Правильно, теперь ей погаснуть самое время. Теперь у него не существует никого более: он один. Ни отца, ни матери, дядя балансирует на грани смерти. Ни брата. Ни… 

…чувств. - Расскажи мне, что между…   
Но Кайлан поднимает вверх руку, а потом показывает знак: «напиши». Логейн здесь, а значит у стен отросли уши. Кайлан доверяет советнику, но не настолько, чтобы рассказывать ему, как именно оскорбляет его дочь.   
«…вами с Дунканом?   
Мы… любовники.   
Давно?   
А это имеет значение?   
Давно?!   
Ещё до того, как ты стал Стражем.   
А».   
Алистер кинул лист в огонь и поспешил было покинуть главную залу Остагара. Но Кайлан оказался ловчее: поймал его за руку. Тут же отпустил.   
\- Алистер.   
Ему не надо было говорить что-то ещё. «Ты нужен мне» стыло в его голосе. Но зачем? Страж не хотел это понимать.   
\- Дункан вернется завтра, - напомнил он холодно. И всё-таки вышел… 

…вот так и совершаются глупости.   
Алистер подбросил дров в огонь. Дарриан заворочался, задергался, глаза под закрытыми веками ходили, будто он быстро обозревал окружающую картину мира. Сон. Или, что вернее, видение.   
Алистер помнил, что было накануне Остагара. Дункан вернулся с новобранцем, отправился отдохнуть на пару часов, но полчаса не прошло, как он очнулся.   
\- Архидемон явился в наш мир, - эти слова звучали будто приговор.   
Дункан поднялся и отправился в шатер короля — требовать, чтобы он отложил наступление до подхода союзных войск. Алистера же он отослал к церковникам – у тех были какие-то вопросы. Будто бы какое-то дело могло отвлечь Стража от мыслей о том, что Дункан и Кайлан будут делать, когда вопрос будет исчерпан. И даже логика - не спасала.   
Слишком четким был тот поцелуй на мосту, слишком теплым было то объятие.   
Слишком...   
Алистер понимал, что влюбился: в Дункана - уже давно, в Кайлана - чуть ли не с первого взгляда.   
Но вместо тепла, которое, говорят, дарит любовь, он вновь стоял посреди ледяной пустыни. Один.   
И было ему совершенно не до Порождений Тьмы. 

Это было глупо.   
Не прийти и не поговорить с Дунканом о случившемся. Не сказать Кайлану о том, чего тот добился. Не...   
Не было времени.   
Но теперь - уже слишком поздно. 

 

А мальчишка мечется всё яростней.   
\- Дарриан, проснись!.. 

…Алистеру теперь осталась только битва.


End file.
